villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kasius
|type of villain = Tyrannical Alien}} Kasius is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Graviton) of Season 5 of the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He is a tyrannical Kree nobleman and perfectionist from an apocalyptic future in the year 2091 and the overseer of the Lighthouse which shelters the remaining human survivors. Growing tiresome of his position of the Kree Empire with observing the survivors, he intended on wiping them all out so he can leave Earth with his fortune. However, after S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived from the past, his plans spiraled out of control with the humans uprising against him, which eventually led to his death. He is portrayed by . Personality At first sight, the Kree nobleman Kasius does not seem to be as violent than any average Kree. Instead, he generally speaks calmly and quite politely, albeit in a highly confident way. However, there is no doubt about his cruelty: he had one of his servants executed due to the latter having a simple scar on his forehead; and an Inhuman slave executed because the latter lied to him; and he threatened to have Jemma Simmons tortured and disfigured if Daisy Johnson did not obeyed him. Kasius harbors a high degree of bitterness regarding his exile and is motivated above all by his own personal interest, which is getting great fortune to win his father's favors. Thus, he was willing to let his own faithful and loyal bodyguard Sinara fight to the death with Quake and intends to destroy the Lighthouse and all the remaining human population once his work was completed. Prior to his exile, Kasius came to realize that he was not a fighter, whereas his brother and Sinara both were. He shows a high degree of cunning as he tried surviving an unwinnable battle by fleeing whereas his fellow Kree would stay and fight till the end even if it was suicidal. To Kasius, such attitude is pure pragmatism and not cowardice. He is also shown to care and be protective of Sinara, refusing to let his brother, Faulnak, take Sinara away and killed him to prove his feelings for her. Thus, Kasius is somewhat of an anomaly amongst the Kree. He still has the Kree predisposition towards control and dominating his enemies, but he chooses to do it through manipulation and cunning whereas the vast majority of his Kree brethren would prefer to do it through brute force and violence. Trivia *Kasius is the third main antagonist of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. to be created specifically for the show. The first was Jiaying, the main antagonist in the second half of Season 2, and the second was Grant Ward, the main antagonist in the first half of Season 3. *He is one of the few main antagonists in the series to be killed by a protagonist other than Phil Coulson, including Hive, who was killed by Lincoln Campbell, Eli Morrow, who was killed by Ghost Rider, and Graviton, who was killed by Daisy Johnson. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Aliens Category:Perverts Category:Male Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Marvel Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Strategic Category:Hypocrites Category:Outcast Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Siblings Category:Military Category:Supremacists Category:Provoker Category:Slaver Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Control Freaks Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Opportunists Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Egotist Category:Xenophobes Category:Jingoists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rivals Category:Betrayed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Misogynists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Aristocrats Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:Mutilators Category:Big Bads Category:Suicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Addicts Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Posthumous Category:Fighters